Un Nuevo Amor
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Mu tiene una misión, cuidar a la hermana de Poseidón y para cumplirla deberá dejar por tres meses a su novia…que pasara en el tiempo que el no este…?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los caballeros dorados se encontraban reunidos en la sala del patriarca esperando que este se hiciera presente.

Shura: cual será el motivo de esta reunión tan repentina

Aioros: no se pero debe ser alago urgente para habernos llamado a todos

Kanon: tal vez nos tenga una sorpresa-con cara de esperanza

Milo: unas vacaciones pagadas…eso me encantaría – con una sonrisa

Camus: vacaciones?, pero si no haces nada en todo el día

Aioria: es una gran idea lo de las vacaciones pagadas

Afrodita: ya dejen de fantasear, creen que Atena les daría vacaciones…ja

DM: afro tiene razón, es más egoísta y tacaña nuestra diosa, que apenas nos da para comer y les va a pagar un viaje, si claro!

Saga: pero debemos guardar las esperanzas

Shaka: ya dejen de hablar tonteras, nuestra obligación es con Atena y sea como sea debemos servirle-dijo molesto

Mu: será mejor que continúen después, porque ya llego Shion...

Shion: entrando al salón-me complace ver a los caballeros dorados reunidos después de tanto pero bueno, como saben nuestro deber es con Atena-todos afirmaron con la cabeza- a si que espero que estén complacidos en realizar esta orden…- es interrumpido por un comentario-AL CRANO VEJETE QUE NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA-se escucho en el fondo

Todos empezar a reír bajito

Shion: molesto- quien fue…-al no escuchar nada-ahora nadie sabe nada verdad… que…. Bueno-respiro hondo para controlarse-Atena ha ordenado que uno de ustedes cuide a la hermana de Poseidón o Julián Solo.

A quien?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo todos los dorados

Shion: ya me escucharon, quien será el voluntario-al notar que nadie decía yo-nadie solo serán escasos tres mese-el salón seguía en silencio-así están las cosas, esta bien yo decidiré quien ira-los dorados tragaron saliva- mmmmm ya se, mi querido Mu, iras tu. Espero no tengas objeción alguna-al no escuchar queja alguna-así me gusta, mañana mismo partirás, entendido-mira a los demás-ya pueden retirarse, que me molestan sus caras-se empezó a reír y al notar que nadie mas reía-fue una broma-todos los presentes lo miraron con una ceja levantada-mejor me retiro-pensó, para luego retirarse

Después de que Shion saliera de habitación, los dorados guardaron silencio. No sabían que opinar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero el silencio acabo al escucharse el comentario de…

DM: a hora si que tu vida depende de como le caigas a esa hermana de Poseidón, porque una sola queja y hacen carnero asado…jaja

Milo: y eso si no se enamora de ti porque si no cuídate...jaja-dijo mientras le golpeba un hombro

Aioros: ya déjenlo en paz suficiente tiene con que lo obliguen a cuidar a la hermana de Julián

Kanon: yo hubiera ido con gusto ya saben ya estuve en ese lugar, pero la idea de cuidar a esa mocosa ni loco

Saga: la conociste, hermanito?

Kanon: claro que si estuve por mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Aldebarán: no creí que Julián tuviera una hermana y como es?

Kanon:pues esta loca, trata a todos los demas como inferiores y la verdad nunca tolerare que alguien se crea superior .

Afrodita:una persona así no merece mi amistad

Shaka:ya empezaron con lo mismo como pueden criticar a alguien sin que la conoscan

Aioria:pero si kanon lo dice es por algo no?

Shura: y como se llama?

Kanon: Giannela

Camus:lindo nombre

Docko: guarden sus comentarios que ponen peor a Mu, quien tuvo suerte te ir a cuidarla…

Mu: no creo que este tan mal-dijo sonriendo

Kanon: eso si no, tiene un lindo cuerpo y su rostro es lindo…pero se cree y una mujer así no vale- con cara d pervertido

Saga: hermano, Mu no se referia a eso-dijo regañandolo

Mu: sera mejor ir a mi templo a preparar todo…(y a pensar en como se lo dire a tani)


	2. Chapter 2

**LA BROMITA**

~~~~~~~~~escaleras de piscis – acuario~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jajaja- reía escandalosamente Kanon- vieron la cara que puso- Jajaja

Si, pobre creo que te pasaste con esta Kanon- hablo saga

A no eso, si no todos ayudamos, así que no me la carguen a mi solo- se defendió el gemelo menor

Si pero tú fuiste el de la idea…-dijo dita, que se encontraba junto a DM

No fue mi, esta vez fue idea de lince…-sonrió el gemelo

Y ella que tiene que ver?-pregunto Aioria

Mucho veras, tu querida alumna fue la que le pidió a Atena que le permitiera a mu viajar a Japón para que pueda pasar tiempo con Kiki y es que el carnero estaba un poco depre…-explico dragón marino

Espera…un momento Japón?, el patriarca lo mando a Atlántida!- expreso Milo- haber explícate…que pasa?- ante la pregunta del bicho todos prestaron atención

Está bien…lo que pasa es que Atena le dio la autorización a Tania, pero esta fue escrita y como Tania no pudo entregársela personalmente al patriarca me pidió que yo se la entregara y pues ese día el patriarca había tenido un pequeño problemita a la vista así que me pidió que lo leyera y como hace tiempo no había algo con que divertirme decidí distorsionar cierta información de esa carta- explico y termino con una sonrisa inocente

Kanon…Kanon, sabes que hará el patriarca cuando se entere?- hablo Docko

No y pero cuando Mu se entere…viste la cara que puso- reprendió Shaka

Hay ya Barbie, ken no lo va a tomar mal él es muy tranquilo- dijo Milo

~~~~~~~~~~~~templo de Aries~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yo no quería ir a Atlántida- dijo mu

Atlántida?-mu volteo al escuchar la voz de una persona muy conocida para el

Tani?, que haces aquí?- pregunto el Ariano girándose para verla, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos gatunos de color plomo claro-

Ah…a si venía a despedirme, ya que hoy partes a…-la amazona no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por la voz de Mu

Tu lo sabías?...sabias que iría a Atlántida y no me lo dijiste?- pregunto un poco molesto

Atlántida?, de donde sacas eso Mu?- pregunto confundida

Ahí es donde me envió el patriarca a cumplir una misión durante tres meses…- explico Mu

No!, se supone que tu irías a Japón a la mansión de Atena, donde Kiki está para que lo vieras y pasaras tiempo con el- manifestó la amazona desconcertada por el hecho el cambio de planes

Pues… eso no fue lo que dijo el patriarca, aparte de que me mando a cuidar a la hermana de Julián solo- dijo el Ariano pensativo

Espera…hermana?, Julián no tiene ninguna hermana además de que la carta que Atena me dio especificaba bien que debías ir a Japón, a menos que…KANON!-la amazona grito el nombre del gemelo menor al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba...

No tiene?, carta? Kanon?- Mu trataba de encajar todo-…ya entendí…Kanon me jugo una broma…-suspiro con cansancio

Ese tanto gemelo me las va a pagar, arruinarme así la sorpresa…-refunfuño la amazona

Ya igual, todo paso no? Ya no te enojes- sonrío- gracias por esto…- hablo el Ariano

No, no fue nada sabes que haría todo por verte feliz…-la amazona sonrío al santo dorado


	3. Chapter 3

**LA PARTIDA**

~~~~~~~~~~~casa de Aries~~~~~~~

Oveja!-la voz de los gemelos se escucho en la entrada trasera de Aries

Ya llegaron...- el Ariano salió a su encuentro- que desean?

Qué forma de recibir a tus invitados es esa, Keni, a nosotros que vinimos a despedirte…-hablo con falsa indignación el gemelo menor- que es lo que debo hacer para que me perdones mi amado Keni, yo Kanon de gemines hare cualquier cosa- dijo haciendo expresiones exageradas

Kanon, no hagas eso que me avergüenzas- dijo saga cubriéndose el rostro con una mano

Jajaja- mu solo reía de las ocurrencias de los gemelos

Mu!- los tres volvieron a escuchar un grito- te vamos a extrañar- la voz de Milo que llegaba junto a Aioria

Claro extrañar…-hablo Camus que llegaba junto ah afrodita- por qué mejor no dices que extrañaras que alguien soporte tus bromas sin hacerte nada?

Ya Camus, no me arruines la despedida emotiva- dijo un indignado Milo

Aioria, Aioros te estaba buscando…- hablo el hermoso caballero de piscis

Aioros?!...-el león dorado salió corriendo rumbo a sagitario

~~~~~~~~~~~escaleras de Aries – tauro~~~~~~~

PUHM!-un gran estruendo se escucho en las escaleras de Aries a tauro, lo cual hizo que todos los que se encontraban en Aries salieran a ver qué era lo que pasaba, encontrándose con un Aioria y un Shaka tirados en el suelo, mientras Docko, Aioros, Aldebarán y Shura tenían los ojos cerrados y Dm reía escandalosamente

Gato tonto Jajaja- DM derramaba lágrimas de la risa- mira como dejaste a la pobre Barbie Jajaja

Jajaja- Kanon, saga y Milo se habían contagiado de la risa de DM

Hermanito!- Aioros se apuro a ayudar al león

Que niño…- exclamó Docko refiriéndose al león dorado levantando a Shaka-mira como dejo al pobre Shaka

Será mejor que entremos a mi templo-aconsejo mu- debemos dejar de descansar a leo y virgo

Ya ken por qué no dices que te preocupa que tu Barbie este herida y que quieres matar al gato por lo que le hizo, eh?- molesto DM, haciendo que todos rieran incluyendo al carnero menor

Que lindos!. Escucharon una voz la cual hizo que todos dejaran de reír- como extrañaba verlos así, unidos y riendo como la familia que son…-Shion estaba al borde de las lagrimas – aun recuerdo cuando eran pequeños, es como si fuera ayer…-

Ah, Shion no empieces mira que ya sabemos tu discurso y la verdad ya cánsate!- las palabras de Docko, hicieron que Shion lo asesinara con la mirada-…mejor hacemos lo que dijo mu…- todos asintieron a las palabras del ahora joven Docko

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~privados de la casa de Aries~~~~~~~~~~

…se ve a los dorados esparcidos por toda la sala incluyendo a Shaka y Aioria….

Jajaja, no Shion mu no va Atlántida Jajaja como es que siendo el que dio la misión no sabes donde es….Jajaja- Docko reía

De que hablas Docko?-pregunto Shion entrecerrando los ojos

…eh de nada!- Kanon intervino antes de que Docko lo delatar y Shion lo castigara- lo que pasa es que…mmmm…- las ideas se le habían y no sabía que decir

Maestro, lo que pasa es que Atena ha decidido cambiar el lugar de la misión- la voz de mu llamo la atención de Shion – ahora debo partir a Japón- concluyo el Ariano, ganándose con eso el agradecimiento de Kanon por haberlo salvado

Ah! Bueno, pues así se hará- acepto Shion creyendo las palabras de su alumno-pero de todas maneras sales hoy, no? O Atena también cambio fecha?- pregunto

No parto hoy mismo- respondió el Ariano con suma tranquilidad

mmmm… porque Atena no me habrá informado a mi del cambio que hubo?- pregunto Shion

Eso no lo sabemos- Kanon contesto antes de que alguien más lo haga- pero eso ya no importa ahora, lo importante es hacer una merecida despedida para mu de Aries- cambio el tema

~~~~~~~~unas horas después~~~~

Mándale mis saludos al enano rojo- DM se despedía del carnero menor

Igual los míos- Milo se acerco a mu- y no te preocupes yo cuidare de tu novia…-molesto

Ella no es mi novia!...somos amigos!-mu se sonrojo

Relájate! Solo lo hace por molestar- Camus se acerca a despedirse- además de que sabes que al mínimo movimiento sospechoso Shaina lo deja sin descendencia…- Milo se sonrojo ante el comentario de su menor amigo

Te voy extrañar amigo- Shaka hablaba- no voy a poder soportar a ese trió, solo- señalo a Milo, Aioria y Kanon

Ya Barbie deja el drama- la voz de Kanon se dejo escuchar-a demás ken se va por tres mese…Jajaja-rio el gemelo

Entre despedidas y risas el Ariano se macho, teletransportandose a las afueras del santuario donde alguien ya lo esperaba…

Tardaste mucho- una joven se acerco- que tal la despedida?

Muy emotiva-sonrió- esperaste mucho?- pregunto a la joven

No, la verdad llegue hace cinco minutos…y bien…-

Me voy, solo quería despedirme, después de todo son tres meses- el hermoso Mu le sonrió- te voy a extrañar Tani

Igual yo…- la amazona abrazo al carnero-

No te metas en problemas- aconsejo correspondiendo el abrazo-

Jajaja…claro hare lo posible por no hacerlo pero no te prometo nada?-rio la joven-

Jajaja…entonces trata de pasar menos tiempo con los gemelos, tu maestro, Milo o DM, siempre te metes en problemas cuando estas con ellos-

Está bien lo intentare…Jajaja…la pasare con Camus…-

Es hora de irme…-dijo el Ariano a lo que la amazona asintió-nos vemos y gracias…-el pelilla se esfumo…

En tres meses…nos vemos-susurro la lince

_**N/A: hola, aquí traigo el capitulo dos y tres de la historia, aunque decidí cambiar todo ya que al inicio lo iba hacer un romance-drama, pero eh decidido que mejor será un humor-romance; espero le guste… me encantaría leer su opinión en un review, gracias por leer… **_


End file.
